<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torschlusspanik by pandatowrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527706">Torschlusspanik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites'>pandatowrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eren Yeager, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Levi has gray hair, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), petting, some minor kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) lit. "gate-closing panic"; the fear that time is running out to act, often regarding a life goal or opportunity.</p>
<p>Nobody ages backwards, not even Captain Levi.<br/>The clock never stops ticking, and it's awaking sleeping fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torschlusspanik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I hope you enjoy reading this!! c:</p>
<p>Fair warning: It deals with destructive thoughts, similair to depression and (an extreme) midlife crisis!</p>
<p>Canon Compliant: This story does not follow the whole canon story, imagine it as an alternate universe?? i guess you can say that most stayed the same until the end of season 3, with maybe some minor changes, after that everything is different. And everybody is aged up. </p>
<p>Thank you very much, dear  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamoria/pseuds/Flamoria">Flamoria</a> , for beta-ing this!! You did a wonderful job!! &lt;3</p>
<p>I've been working on this for a long time!! So I'm happy to post this finally c:<br/>Here is a playlist: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/pandatoxx/playlist/5iP0dGpiiPoXwNCNK7KYVW?si=xOMfO8BwS6OMuVDlSBcGVQ">Torschlusspanik on Spotify</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It became more noticable, slowly and with hesitant steps, yet without shame and resistance, leisurely, as one’s time passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His floor was not be littered with only black, but also grey hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let the sharp blade, with which he had trimmed his hair to a clean undercut, sink as his arms hung from his shoulders. Never before had he noticed the lighter hairs that grew on his scalp, a gray ruining the flawless ebony black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was something that just happened, right, that’s what he had thought; that’s why it had never been an issue. Erwin had gone lighter as well some time prior to his passing. However, now that his own strands turned gray, the grayness infecting not only a few single hairs, he realized quickly that he had grown older.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a stray one sat on his nose after falling from his forehead, grinning evilly and mocking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling to be old so </span>
  <em>
    <span>suddenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was still so much he had to do, to accomplish, to experience, and he also had duties to fulfill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You, as Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, could not just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>old</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not to mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>ailing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and - most importantly - unable to fight anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he was weak already, no, but you could never fully guarantee a state of perfect health, right? He better take care of himself, he had a reputation with which a certain expectation tagged along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, he had never sought to become so daunted, yet he was used to it, it was his position now, it was his every day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi ran his fingertips across the stubbly beard shadowing his face and examined it. The majority was gray, but nothing too light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Years had passed since he had resigned himself to living the rest of his life as soldier, but only now it crossed his mind that the chance of him dying in battle grew slimer, as there was almost nothing left to accomplish anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How will his evening look like and how will he go to bed? Especially when? How much time did he have left?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If death arrives and asks for sugar, you can’t close the door on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Death will come whenever he comes. That’s how it is. And that’s how it always had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Levi wouldn’t even feel him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, life as Lance Corporal was not bad, but could it be more than ‘not bad’, was it fulfilling? When he was younger, back in the underground, Levi dreamt of owning a tea shop. A tea shop which he closed in the evening to return home, to sit in front of a fireplace accompanied by another person, maybe even by several, friends or… family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, he gave it all up; he rejected those wishes before they manifested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would happen to the Ackerman bloodline if he did keep it going? Was Mikasa planning on starting a family, and completing the task by passing down her genes? Was it even a ‘task’ that had to be completed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because, as soon as the war was over, nobody would need the two strongest soldiers of the Survey Corps, of the military, of Paradis anymore. Was he capable of starting a family and living with one person, forever until the day he took his last breath?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had never seen himself as a skirt chaser, neither had he ever swept someone off their feet, as he had never cared for love.Now though, that he would become old, he needed a partner, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been popular with other people, right? He should have used the time back then, that’s what you’re young for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman could open his own tea shop somewhere inside the walls after the war, for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he survives, that is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet before he could continue philosophizing any further about his life, his own voice tore him back to the current present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using his blade once again, Levi removed the last few stubbles and created a naked masterpiece on his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cared for his looks, as in he was grooming himself to maintain a clean and hygienic appearance for his own eyes, and a beard didn’t fit to that look, much less stubbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile he couldn’t give fewer fucks about what other people would think about him, whether he was attractive or not; it wasn’t his essence of life to be the most fuckable man alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for that reason, Levi had never intended to change his clothing style. Why make such a fuss about something so irrelevant, when his plain, simple shirts and trousers were sufficient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no one he had to look handsome for but himself and he was fine with his current appearance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the people’s fortune to care so much about negligible unnecessities only to find pleasure in the absence of the built up stress that came along with caring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a waste of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi washed the cut stray hairs from his now smooth skin, observed his reflection one last time in the mirror before turning away from it and placing the wet towel over the edge of the empty wooden bucket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up next he finally dressed himself, yet when he closed his belt, pushing the metal sticks through the holes of the tightest setting, he noticed that there was some space between the rough material and his underwear. His pants were sitting somewhat lose on his hips, something he detested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would need to get it resized, it seemed; he needed more holes for his belt. Another task to complete the next time they were travelling back to the city. Until then, Levi decided to use the suspenders Hanji gave him a while back - they said the new accessory would come in handy one day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The suspenders fit him well, they weren’t uncomfortable as they ran smoothly across his upper body after he adjusted the length. Neither did they pull his pants up too high - urks - nor did they interfere with the gear straps that had already stained his body with marks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a minimal change to his outfit, a tiny change Levi didn’t need to get used to, as his body was used to the tight leather straps. When he tied the cravat around his neck and tidied up the clothes he wore, he slightly nodded and left his room.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting on the surface of his small desk, the office supplies had been shoved around and a quill had fallen out of its inkwell, but Levi’s head was bothered by other things; ‘other things’ meaning Eren’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The not-so-unfamiliar hands travelled through the clothes over his torso, explored the not-so-unacquainted regions of Levi’s body and found their halt at the slender hips where they felt strained muscles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Levi’s arms looped themselves around the brunet’s neck, capturing him to secure the closeness between them, to keep him where he was; unable to break away and not quite desiring this encounter to end. And he got what he longed for, Eren eliminated the distance between them, reducing it to nothingness, and they felt their upper bodies collide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a desperate kiss, a spark of hope clung onto both’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them thought the same, honestly and intelligibly, however one of them did not seem to understand the other’s motives. Levi would probably never have noticed Eren if he had not overthought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he use Eren? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wanted to love him too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, did he love him too? Or was it the idea of being in love that he was in love with?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s hot breath drove him crazy but the little, powerful reactions from him and their overall intimacy did it to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Levi had to do was stroke the chocolate brown hair ever so gently and the brunet melted beneath his fingers, as if he was his sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” he sighed above him and the turquoise eyes stared into his grey soul while heavy breaths were exchanged between their slightly swollen pairs of lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me by my first name when we’re alone. After all the shared experiences you don’t have to show me your respect by using a certain word,” Levi hushed him before placing his palms on Eren’s chest and gripping the collar, pulling him onto himself again somewhat roughly. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up, long arms that held him close were wrapped around him. Levi glanced over his shoulder and spotted his lover who pressed him closer to his upper body, his movements causing it, as an attempt to keep him where he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like a plush animal, but he didn’t mind it that much. Eren’s embrace was pleasant somehow. More than pleasant actually. Very comfortable and maybe even welcomed from time to time. Those strong arms made him feel warm and light, and there was also a strange sensation happening in his stomach every time he was wrapped inside of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi could wake up like this every morning; trapped in a heartfelt hug, a home-like cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breaths tickled his sensitive nape, constant and warm, even a little damp. His own rhythm slowed down, adjusting to the involuntary motions of Eren’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man’s heat warmed up his backside, torso and legs, but especially his butt which usually was rather cold when Levi slept alone in his bed. He had the habit of pulling his blanket to his front, exposing half of his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did he manage to find a man who loved him? Eren had always followed him like a loyal lap dog, so what if he confused admiration for adoration?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stared at the opposing wall and rolled his shoulders, causing the pair of arms around him to pull him further into the warmth again. There was no chance of escaping. And somehow that was exactly what he liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being held. Tightly. Forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light filled the room slowly, the first rays of sunshine fell through the window and wandered through the curtains. Eren stirred in his sleep and turned his head, burying his face partly in the pillow, pressing it partly against the back of Levi’s head, to flee from brightness and woke life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But ultimately he had to arouse from his slumber as the black hair tickled his nose, and Eren opened his eyes in an almost annoyed manner, before his gaze softened and he placed a short kiss to Levi’s part. “Are you awake?”, he whispered ever so quietly, yet Levi still felt his voice on his scalp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing more than a low “Mh” left his throat, but it expressed his relaxation. Afterwards, Levi grumbled “G’morning” and moved around a bit until, finally, his grey eyes connected with a green stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Eren greeted and planted his lips onto his temple while stroking Levi’s abdominal muscles with gentle fingertips, feeling the little gaps and drawing imagined sceneries onto his skin. “So? How did you sleep? Better than in your gnarly chair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Levi admitted and felt the goosebumps on his arms, when a fingertip tickled his belly button ever so slightly. “You didn’t have to wake me, though. Or aren’t you fit enough?” Now he turned his full body around to face Eren and he could not help but stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wouldn’t mind if this sight became an everydayness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleepy eyes, chaotic hair, idiotic smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re heavy, Mr Muscleman. Even if I could carry you, how am I supposed to undress you?”, Eren asked his lover and kissed Levi’s forehead, watched as his face expressed that he was not convinced that it had been necessary to wake him up from the nightly nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have a problem undressing me completely in the span of a minute,” Levi reminded him and let his hands travel up to Eren’s cheek from under the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every inch of him was so warm, heated him up and melted his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>personal sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where there’s a will there’s a way,” Eren answered merely, while his fingers ran up and down his lover’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since they had started whatever this was, he was far more relaxed when Levi was present. No more frantic salutes to make his Captain proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven-black hair tickled Eren’s chin, as Levi had felt the pressure on his back, namely the hand pushing him closer to the somewhat hairy chest, and complied to his lover's silent request; He rested his head forehead against his shoulder and breathed in his natural scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet the force to his lower back did not stop, making it seem like Eren wanted to melt together with the man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t know if it was the morning earliness, Eren, or the lack of oxygen under the blanket his lover had pulled over their heads with an amused grin, but he felt inebriated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passes by quickly when you’re happy, and soon their time together was up, meaning the end of their time together, meaning that they had to get up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Levi had sat up, Eren’s arms tangled themselves around his waist once more and held him down to prevent him from leaving the bed. “Five more minutes…,” he mumbled against his lover’s back, grazing the pale skin with his lips and pressing soft kisses up and down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, that was the little thing Levi needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>give in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and Eren believed, he had won once again, that Levi conceded, but he only received a kiss to the forehead, leaving him with a confused frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already had your ‘five more minutes’ today. We’ll be late,” Levi reminded him and watched as a pout grew on Eren’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” The brunet was about to hit the Captain’s soft spot, his weakness, with ticklish fingers, but then, he noticed something. “Why are you squinting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi himself hadn’t registered that he had been working his eyes that way, trying to improve his ability to see, but when he stopped doing so, his sight was suddenly blurry, although Eren was not that far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since when had it been that way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got something in my eye,” the Captain lied, as he preferred Eren to not worry his head off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it was nothing life-threatening - only the surroundings in short range were hazy -, but he would still try to keep it to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would he need reading glasses soon? Like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>old people</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Levi rubbed his eyes to emphasize his lie, to make it more believable, he felt Eren rub his thighs. “If it’s a lash and you get it out, wish for something and blow it away. My mom told me that those wishes come true one day.” It didn’t seem like the brunet thought it was the real deal, but his imagination had a nice, innocent and youthful touch to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe life will become easier with Eren, someone who loved him, by his side.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking shit!” His voice ringed throughout the whole building, before a second bang was to be perceived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean, who had been walking past the room where the sounds came from, stopped in his tracks and turned around. After gulping, he knocked on the door and opened it slowly to see what happened. “Captain Levi? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was lying on the ground, on top of him was a bookshelf and its contents were splayed all over the small room’s floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit staring into space!”, Levi ordered and lifted the shelf up, but flinched when a sharp pain struck his lower back. “Argh, god fucking damn it,” he grunted through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean rushed to his side and proceeded to push the shelf away and create some space. “Can you stand up alone, Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tried moving again, but the pain was almost paralyzing him. “Do I look like a toddler? Of course I can,” Levi barked at the soldier and gripped his leg as well, the waves of shock hitting his pulled leg muscles and even his ankle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… sure?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t even an hour later that Levi entered his room again, but he was accompanied by a wooden, third leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange advised him to rest, to take it easy. As if he had a choice with that damn pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lonely, lonely, he sat down on his chair at the window, through which he observed the nature, the building’s surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His age caught up to him, so suddenly. Although he wasn’t even that old, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he that old?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The war wasn’t over, because there was war everywhere. Levi was needed. A lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he became aware that he could never possibly fulfill his duty, as Eren stormed into his room. “Captain”, he gasped, but Levi only turned around to acknowledge him when his lover also spoke out his first name. “Levi… Hange told me that you injured yourself? How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damned Four-eyes, wasn’t she able to ever keep her mouth shut?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Only pulled a muscle or something. Nothing serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was obviously worried, but when he heard the answer, his shoulders sank and his muscles relaxed. “What happened though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In retrospect, Levi felt like a dumbass. “I cleaned the bookshelf, started on the top and therefore used the bathroom stool to… reach- don’t you dare laugh. The stool toppled over and I grabbed the shelf for stability, but instead it fell down and buried me under it. I don’t know how you can pull a muscle while doing so, it happened. It’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was more than nothing, it was actually anything but nothing, yet he couldn’t open up about it. He wanted to keep it locked away, yet further away from himself. How pathetic, to let himself get so influenced by nature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t want to let his partner in, because he would try to carry the burden with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren, however, saw right through the lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With arms crossed over his chest he stepped closer and laid a warm hand on the tense shoulders, his thumbs described tiny circles through the neat fabric. “You won’t tell me about it, hm?” Eren tried his best to not take it personal. “You can share all your thoughts and secrets with me. I hope you’re aware of that. I’m not a child. And even more so, not the child you got the utmost pleasure to meet years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Levi affirmed and his head rested against Eren’s torso. “Nevertheless, you’re still a brat.” His pale hand scooped up one of his lover’s and stroked and peppered it with kisses, one, two and three. “Will you stay with me the whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s your wish, yes.” Eren wanted to spend time with him, but if the Captain wanted to be alone, he would let him have his privacy. “Your wish is my com-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re probably busy,” Levi interrupted in a stern voice and let go of the tan hand, fingers sliding apart. Holding Eren captive here would have been unfair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not-,” the brunet started, only to have his sentence cut off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to your friends, Eren.” The good will left his lips as an order, yet he did not expect his lover who was only in his twenties to understand his intention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sharp disappointment the answer beheld was frightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s tender warmth disappeared and only when the door was closed shut, Levi exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose that sported two little red spots. The reading glasses sat uncomfortable on his nose.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun met the horizon, Levi decided to take a bath, despite not appealing to somebody for help- how hard could it be to spread lotion and swaddle your thigh and back with gauze?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had suffered a sprained ankle and a broken leg before, so this would be a cakewalk. It was probably just a pulled muscle. The cracking noise when it happened was the worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain slid the shirt off his shoulders and placed it neatly on the wooden stool, the very wooden stool he had crashed with, the very wooden stool that had its three legs again. The water was tepid, but Levi didn’t mind. Cold water was fine too, as long as it was clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the towel being laid over the edge of the bathtub and a washcloth already in his grasp, Levi sat down into the chilly wetness that embraced his naked body happily. His back was leaned up against the smoothed wood while he stared at the opposing wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange’s order were to slacken off, or rather “to not move a muscle the wrong way”, he couldn’t care less for it, but he had to follow it, as a discussion with four-eyes was as beneficial as a bucket without bottom. The Captain wasn’t a child, he was a grown man. If titans would swarm the head quarters, watching his comrades die wasn’t an option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just to test how bad the pain would be, Levi touched up his own thigh with gentle pressure. No more than a tiny pinch, a slight pulling sensation and little uncomfort. The doctor had probably misdiagnosed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the wooden door opened with a loud creak and Eren stood there in the frame, letting his gaze wander over Levi in the bathtub. “Everything alright?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the Captain said in a harsh tone, his answer brusque. “Did you grow up in a tent?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stepped into the room and let the door fall shut afterwards. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you grow up in a tent, Jäger?”, he repeated his question and held his lover’s gaze, although his bare skin and every little inch of him was visible. Not that it had happened before, but the bathroom was usually a place of privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Eren answered, “No, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it appears to me that you don’t know how to knock on a door.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of reacting with any signs of being offended, Eren laughed sweetly and genuinely. He should have seen that coming, Levi would never let an opportunity to be a dick slide. “Sorry, my love. Just wanted to check in on you. I had worried that you slept in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would that be the case?”, his partner wondered and took one of the tan hands when it was reaching for his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you to get out of the tub. Sat on your bed for an eternity for that matter. Because I want to spend some time with my boyfriend. Alone. In private. Because, you know, we love each other.” A reproach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So long?”, Levi questioned and Eren didn’t know what exactly he was referring to, although, regarding that both were correct, he nodded. “Yeah, so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Eren took note of the pile of clothes on the wooden stool. They were folded neatly, although the clothing would have to be washed. So he let them fall to the ground, let them join the boots, when he picked up the stool, placed it next to the tub and sat down on it. “Do you want me to scrub your back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no time, the brunet didn’t wait for the answer and grabbed the washing cloth, as well as the bar of soap, before soaking the Captain’s back with cold water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Due to the soap, a film consisting of shininess, little bubbles and cleaness spread over the pale skin as Eren proceeded to rinse off any sweat and oils. His lover relaxed under his strokes and exhaled, but this time without a heavy heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soldier’s hands always felt good, his touch was honest and lovely, especially when it ghosted over Levi’s neck and sides where his skin was sensitive to affection.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A disappointed sigh almost fell over his lips when the massaging pressure and cleaning soap bar disappeared from his body. “What are you doing?”, he demanded to know, almost growling in annoyance because he was denied further love, yet his eyes widened slightly in surprise when they captured the sight of Eren pulling his shirt over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll join you, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he received no verbal reaction, Eren knew that his lover was pleased by his answer, as he slid forward with his behind to create enough room for a second bottom. One that belonged to a pair of legs that caged Levi in between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there.” Eren’s hot breath tickled his ear while his arms wrapped themselves around the pale body. They were sitting close to each other, almost on top of one another, causing them to feel the other’s chest rise and fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Additionally, Levi could almost feel Eren’s heart skipping a beat in its fast rhythm. It was… nice. His fingers petted the long legs and all the while he wasn’t bothered by the muscles or the hair. It was right that they weren’t smooth nor overly soft, just as it was right that he felt something,  that men had between their thighs, brush his behind while they cuddled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was right that his lover was a man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And everyone that dared to disagree could talk to Levi’s fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren picked up the soap once again and let it glide over his partner’s chest, his chin was resting on Levi’s shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This and that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m your boyfriend, Levi. You can speak out your mind. Let me just… try to understand what’s going on. You’ve been so withdrawn lately. Please.” Eren let the soap be soap, dropped it into the water and hugged the black-haired man in front of him, cradling him affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be unconcerned. It’s not because of you, my love,” Levi reassured him in a mellow voice, before closing his eyes and taking one of Eren’s hands in his own, kissing it blindly on the back. “You’re wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Most certainly it was a rare occasion for the Captain to show affection this way, and Eren pulled his lover closer, yet it was impossible as there already was no space left between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Levi didn’t hold strong feelings, such as love, for the brunet man, however he did not know how to handle them, these overwhelming emotions; how could he express them when it was so simple for Eren who wore his heart on his sleeve? How could he convey his thoughts the way he voiced them in his head? He would have to invent new words, yet since he was the inventor, nobody would understand them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Levi was about to drown in thoughts, in this huge sea that tried to swallow him, Eren pulled him out of it; he caressed his lover’s inner thighs with ever so simple touches while he also pampered his neck, the spot beneath the ear, with his lips, with kisses as light as a butterfly’s wing. Admittedly, the kisses felt like an outlet of frustration when one of Eren’s hands attempted to push Levi further back into his arms, so he wouldn’t be able to escape his love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”, Levi asked finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man seemed hesitant when he stopped showing affection. “I… I miss you, Levi.” His voice was kryptonite, it was painted in yearning and misery. “It’s been ages since I saw you naked. Or since I touched you sensually.” When Eren rolled his hips forward, Levi felt his desire at his lower back. “What happened that you’re so closed off?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain felt dreadful. How could he neglect his partner? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t any more than an egoist who drowned in a depressive episode. “I’ll talk,” Levi promised, but paused to grab Eren’s hands and let their fingers intertwine. “However, I shall eliminate this homesickness of yours about me. And there’s only one way to accomplish that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need to look at Eren to know that he was smiling from one ear to the other. “I’ll make sure everybody in the walls knows that your arms are my home,” he murmured and let a kiss on the cheek follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was certain that Eren was joking, but he still reprimanded him with a light pinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to yourself then,” he whispered and stood up, left the tub without washing himself properly. It would have been in vain, both of them would be sweaty and dirty again in an hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he dried himself off by rubbing his skin with a soft towel, and proceeded to wrap it around his waist, as it would be quite uncomfortable to sit completely exposed to the coldness of his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Eren was cleaning himself in the bathroom, his partner opened the window to let fresh air in. Levi had established these rules so both parties would be more comfortable. Additionally, the cleaning sped up the whole prepping process, which was necessary once in a while - desk sex was perfect for a quick act-, and there was also Levi who could lose his temper if Eren chose to be a tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, he sat on his mattress, covered by a revealing towel while his elbows dug slightly into his spread thighs, as Levi was resting his head, the container for heavy thoughts, on his knuckles. A vial filled with oil was lying next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain waited patiently, although he tensed up with every minute passing. Needless to say, he was more than relieved that Eren enjoyed the sex they had, yet this little voice in his head dared to question for how long this would still be the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What, when he couldn’t perform as well anymore? What if he lacked the ability to last long? What if he just couldn’t deliver Eren the pleasure he craved?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was natural to have sex to relieve one’s lust and desire, to satisfy their partner and make them feel more than amazing. Levi felt like an idiot to worry about such things - after all, it was Eren, he loved him, probably even unconditionally. But maybe that was exactly what bothered him. He adored Eren so much and he was adored just as much, maybe even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the brunet man stepped in the room just when Levi almost slipped back into the darkness. His naked appearance had his grey eyes staring, and the green ones lapped up Levi’s form with hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have left the towel in the bathroom. I see everything thanks to your spread legs”, Eren spoke as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden door frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more interesting this way,” Levi answered and neither closed the gap between his thighs nor did he extend it. “How long will it take until you tear it off my body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes sparked in amusement, maybe even a little provocatively, but he shook his head with a grin. “Today, we won’t be rough. We don’t have to rush. We’ll take all the time in the world.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had intended to question whether they would take their time because of his injury or not, however he stayed silent. Eren wouldn’t underestimate his ability due to a pulled muscle. He would just be more careful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve so much affection, my love.” Maybe he wouldn’t rip off the last piece of cloth from his partner’s hips, but not more than two seconds passed until Eren stood in front of him. He placed one knee next to Levi’s hips, nudging his legs together in the process, and cradled his face in his hands with a secure, but gentle grip. And when he leaned down, Eren finally fused their lips together in a sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He guided Levi down onto the mattress and hovered over him, one foot still on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a view. Not bad,” the Captain commented when he eyed Eren’s body, from tip to toe. “It’s really has been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Instead of harping on about them not having been intimate in a hot minute, Eren kissed him once again. “Maybe we should get more comfortable…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Levi lied with his feet at the end of the bed and with his head nested on his pillow, while his partner removed the towel - finally - and then sat down on his heels, until he changed his mind and just sat on Levi’s lap. “You like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s question was redundant, as he should know that if anything were to bother him, Levi would open his mouth. It appeared as if his partner did not trust him to voice his feelings, however when he gazed into those emerald eyes, he was reminded that Eren would never stop being concerned and would always ask him if he felt well enough  - just because his love was so strong. “Yeah. We’re just in the nude, nothing has happened yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. So you wouldn’t mind me showing you and that body of yours some physical affection, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain wondered if he was an open book or if Eren was a natural at deciphering. Was it really that obvious that he doubted his looks, that he doubted his ability to please his lover?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi?”, Eren pressed him with a hint of caution. What if Levi’s impersonal behaviour caused him to think that they weren’t as close anymore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is fine.” Levi placed his hands on the thighs with the gorgeous color. They were darker than his own, which was no surprise considering his own were as pale as possible. He never went outside, he never tanned. It lacked appeal, on Eren, however, it looked stunning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s finger tips dug into the muscle mass hidden by caramel skin; too unflawed, as there were no love marks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being touched by his lover, Eren sighed contently and buried his hand in Levi’s hair, petting it gently. They shared another pure kiss, before the brunet man chose to lay down, on top of his lover.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Levi would never admit it but he loved having this weight on top of him. It was so crushing yet relaxing at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s hands wandered over Levi’s body, explored every little bump, arch, wrinkle and smoothness as if it was the first time, as if they had not felt every inch of this attractive man’s skin already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some areas were softer, some were harder and some were even a little rough, but even if the Captain had only one eye and a badly healed scar across his face he would still be the most handsome person to Eren. Even if he had a lot of wrinkles or white hair already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi breathed out, while his limbs were petted, as it had an unwinding effect on him. His nerves became sensitive to the slightest endearment. Additionally, it was a wonderful scenery, having Eren lying on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Levi’s head fell to his nape, when butterfly kisses were peppering his neck, and the tips of his digits felt Eren’s muscles play beneath the skin on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their hearts were so close, they beated against each other, and their breathing pressed them together even more, in opposite sync to complete each other like Yin and Yang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Separated by flesh, united by spirit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was no man of faith, yet how was it possible that the wholeness of everything happened the way it happened? How likely was it that both of them met each other that way, fell in love that way and lived that way?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Levi was robbed of another agonizing thread of thoughts, as light lips began to work with suction and pressure on his sensitive skin. Eren spread his love in purple onto the blank white canvas; staining, spoiling like a flaw, but a flaw that perfectioned the work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only had it an effect on him, but also especially on Levi, whose mouth opened slightly to release sweet sighs, almost demanding as he wanted more. His body revealed his desire to make Eren his, however he wasn’t ready to concede yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of intimacy had influenced him, his nerves were more than ready to absorb any display of affection, any kind of gentle pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albeit he knew it would get rougher, as soon as it was him who pushed Eren into the mattress and made him cry out profanities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s nails grazed over the hills and valleys of Eren’s spine, leaving white, fine lines that vanished after a few blinks of the eye; not that it mattered, he preferred them in places where his partner could see them himself.  Usually his cheeks tinted in an alluring hue of red that spread over to his ears as soon as he noticed the scratch marks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s green was not to be torn from the view beneath him; it was a bliss to see him in this state after little endearment, relaxed, devoting and loving. Moreover, he seemed distracted. A win. Recently, Levi was thinking a lot, but not productively, instead too much and unnecessary, destructively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Craving for more?”, Eren asked with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I thought the point was to show each other how much we adore each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” The brunet man sat upright on his lover’s lap and grabbed his hands. “Then spill the beans. What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betrayal reflected in Levi’s grey eyes, as Eren had chosen this exact moment, this moment of vulnerability and comfort, this moment of unfulfilled lust. Furthermore, he sat on his lap - naked - and displayed his sad puppy look. That manipulative, little shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wanted his best so he should probably accommodate, at least for his lover’s sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi swiped strands of hair from his face before he sat up, hissing quietly, which led the man on top of him change his sitting position as to not cause more pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on, you ask?” The captain paused to think about the question. It was only fair to answer, but it was hard to express his thoughts. “To be very honest with you, Eren… I have no fucking idea. It feels like...the sky is falling, breaking upon my head. There is so much I still have to accomplish and I already have grey hair. And somehow.... everything is grey, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With pleasant touches Eren cupped his lover’s face and stroked his cheek to comfort him. “What do you need to accomplish? And what do you mean? With the last sentence, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would he understand, comprehend, feel him? He was still young, he had still all his life in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know how it is. I’ll be a soldier until I drop dead, but I guess I’ll also have to start a family, right? It sounds somewhat nice, but raising a kid? Or even a getting a kid. How the fuck am I supposed to get a kid. It’s not like you go take a shit and they just appear. And I kinda always wished to own a tea shop-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s thumb pressed itself onto Levi’s lips to bar him from rambling any more, and then he covered that dry mouth with his own for a quick kiss. “Take a deep breath. We have all the time in the world, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain complied to the order and nodded to himself, before he calmed his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really didn’t feel like they had all the time in the world, but maybe he could forget about that for a few hours when Eren was with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or did he imply that he was gonna stay? Forever? Until the end of time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My time is running out. I’m concerned that I can’t live up to expectations. That I can’t realize my… dreams? I wouldn’t necessarily call them ‘dreams’, they are more like… ideas. And then there’s… I might not have any opportunities left. That the doors I wanna go through close in front of my nose,” Levi tried to explain, with a vivid image for easy comprehension. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I guess that makes me feel…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Afraid?”, Eren suggested although it left his lips like a statement, only to have humanity’s strongest soldier drop his tired shoulders and lean against his strong chest while hugging him protectively at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Levi admitted in defeat. Expressing or discussing his feelings had never been one of his strengths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually he would let his blades or his sharp tongue do the talking when he was angry. For other emotions there was no place. Feelings were a luxury, yet also a burden as they could enslave you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man on his lap kissed his scalp in a loving manner, coaxing Levi to look up into his green eyes, intensely and deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations, my love. If you have any, what did you call them, ideas? If you have any pleasant ones, you can realize them with your own determination. I know best. The only ones you have to listen to are orders from Commanders. Except for Nile’s, he’s a twat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was unable to retain a grin when Levi rolled his eyes at the mention of said commander, before he ultimately spoke up again, “Also, you don’t need to have a child, Levi. Do you think I’ll ever have a child either? I’ve never felt attracted to women. And when we got closer… I was sure that this is right. It’s not a woman that I wanna lie next to. It’s a man. Preferably you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As adorable as Eren’s proclamation of love was, it stirred up Levi’s inner peace, yet he wouldn’t ever dare to say it out loud. It would have been harmful to voice. Who would like to hear their partner doubt one’s attraction, marking one down as confused, wanting him to reconsider his decision. Maybe he would want to be with a woman later on in life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the age difference, it had to be. Eren was young and beautiful, while Levi carried almost double the age on his back. At least that was how he perceived it, how he saw the man that claimed his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to. But I should carry on the Ackerman bloodline, right? Who knows what will happen in the future. And I can’t expect Mikasa to bear a child.” Levi bit down on his lower lip. “As long as as there are still good chances, I should use them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good chances?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eren wanted to hide his soreness, as he suddenly turned his head to the side. “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about it in all seriousness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’m still… tolerable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now his lover whipped his head back around to face him with an intense stare, almost threatening. “Are you telling me that you would impregnate some random woman on the street as long as you still look fuckable, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah. Now Levi really felt like the biggest asshole ever to walk earth. “Let’s not talk about this right now,” he suggested in attempt to end the conversation, yet Eren planned otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t want to,” he blurted out, completely ignoring his partner’s try to change the topic. “You don’t want a child, you don’t want to carry on the bloodline, and you think you’re old and ugly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Levi had committed no misdeed, he felt caught red-handed. “Yeah,” he sighed after staying silent for a few seconds and pushing his forehead against Eren’s shoulder, headbutting him softly like a cat. “Since when-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- can I read you like a book?”, Eren completed his question, wrote imaginary words in imaginary letters on the pale back and felt the tension evaporate. “Since I finally learned your language. I studied you because I wanted to understand your motivations, your thoughts and your emotions. And if you don’t get any help, you just have to do it the autodidactic way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was surprised. Not only because Eren knew the meaning of the word “autodidactic”, but also because he put so much effort into their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet man used his lover’s silence to cup his face and hold it with care. “Listen. You don’t owe anything to anybody. Especially not to humanity… For how long have you been feeling this way?” His eyes sparkled at him, genuine assurance flowed through his fingers into Levi’s veins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if it was his consciousness or if it were Eren’s lips, but Levi believed those words. They promised an exit to his own prison, working like a key to open shackles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few months,” he admitted and was almost embarrassed about it, when he was met with lack of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Months?”, Eren demanded confirmation in disbelief, as he was unable to comprehend how Levi could keep all this heavy burden to himself, how he could stay silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his lover nodded in affirmation, a sad exhale crept over his lips. “I should have noticed....” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Levi, who sighed. “It is not your fault, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, for I am your partner,” the man barked, furious at himself for being so blind, which the Captain disagreed with, yet again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not, bloody hell. It’s my decision to keep my mouth shut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. And you’re neither old nor ugly. Case closed. Some wine has to age in order to taste amazing. And believe me, you age like fine wine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, thanks,” Levi mumbled in a sarcastic tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised an eyebrow at his lover’s comment, before he furrowed them. “You are attractive, Levi. I don’t care how old you are, in case that’s your concern. It has never bothered me. And I plan on showing you, how desirable and how much of a good partner you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do you now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet man pressed his lips onto those of his Captain, expressing affection and passion simultaneously, before he pushed him back on the mattress. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then show me,” Levi demanded and looped his arms around Eren’s neck, to pull him as close as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to get in the mood, as both of them had been longing for each other for quite a while.The warm mouth on his sensitive skin let Levi feel like he was melting, it was a touch on a different level. His fingers found his lover’s scalp, his nails busied themselves by scratching over it with light pressure. As ironic as it was, the back of his head and his nape were Eren’s weak spots, even as a human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And oh, how Levi was rewarded. Sweet moans slipped past Eren’s lips which scattered eager kisses all over the Captain’s neck, the soft tissue sucking up his love with greed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had a fancy for teasing his boyfriend; he stroked his midriff, let his hand glide downwards as light as gossamer and then followed the lines of his muscles. Additionally, he motioned his fingertips in circles around in the coarse, black hair in his private area, however without bumping against his length, as he swerved to the sides, brushing his thighs instead to make Levi go crazy with unfulfilled, lustful expectations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he grunted in frustration, although it came out as an order, and felt Eren’s boner rub at his upper legs the whole time; the tip moving up and down a little depending on the man’s actions. Knowing his partner, Levi wrapped his legs around his waist, which was a bit uncomfortable at first, but he was positive that this was the last step to get closer to their goal. His lover had a thing for being caged in, so he chose to even squeeze him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?”, Eren whispered against the Captain’s throat, mimicking him from their times together before, and licked over a certain spot that made Levi release a moan and let his eyes fall shut. “Do you wanna hold me captive, or what?” He even copied the predatory voice, but he cracked eventually and snickered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi chirruped in annoyance. Usually he practiced dirty talk himself, but he wasn’t in the mood on that day. “Continue,” he demanded and scratched once over Eren’s shoulder blades, earning a pleased mewl. “We wanted to fuck, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. What a romantic you are,” Eren commented with an amused grin and shook his head. “We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> today. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>make love</span>
  </em>
  <span>”- Levi sighed -”and while doing so, you make me unable to tell up from down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s fingers circled around the pink nips on the pale scenery beneath him, to continue teasing him, to proceed lifting him up into high spirits, kissing him with burning passion at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi, on the contrary, decided to take matters into his own hand, when he placed his hand on the small of his partner’s back and writing words of love with gentle contact as ink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he caressed his skin there, the Captain felt Eren’s muscle relax under such a silky treatment, and soon he followed the line of his spine in spiral motions, until his digits found their halt right above the cleft, tickling the brunet man with the lightest petting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pale legs slid off beforehand, and now rested tucked up on both sides of Eren’s hips. Then, Levi grabbed one of said hips, squeezing it the way his lover liked it, and nipped at his lips as well, to coax a praising and affirming moan out of him, “Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men’s ears ringed with quiet noises of pleasure, turning them on and firing up their wish to please each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough Eren chose to finally gift Levi’s half-hard length some attention, and he did so by sometimes stroking the underside of it, up and down, down and up, sometimes he rubbed the penile frenulum between his fingertips, and sometimes he cupped his sack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knew all of his partner’s favourite spots, and he loved to push them at the right time to make Levi go wild internally. Yet, he was not the only one who had the advantage of familiarity. The Captain began a mellow assault on him, suddenly fondling his behind with breathy touches that broke a throaty humm from Eren whose back slightly arched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Levi purred in approval, applying more pressure and therefore soon massaging and holding his cheeks. He appreciated his lover’s bottom as he was fitting perfectly in his hands, his fingers digging into it and his palms pleased with the texture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>So he removed one hand, only to bring it down as a loud </span><em><span>smack! </span></em><span>on Eren’s butt</span> <span>and Levi was rewarded with a drawn-out moan.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an absurd thought, but - sometimes - it felt like his arms were made to hold Eren, like they were a key and a lock, a king and a crown - although his lap was more like a throne to Eren - or even a bee and a flower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you wanna finger me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”, Eren asked after breaking up their kiss, only to throw an impatient look and a slight pout in Levi’s direction. “If you don’t do it soon and instead tease me more, I’ll cum before you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just an additional reason to give it to you twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No more words left Levi’s mouth for he would fulfill his lover’s wish, and he started with a feverish kiss. Although he loved teasing Eren until he was begging to be touched, this evening was different. This evening they weren’t having their usual desk fuck, this evening they would be sleeping together. Or maybe even… </span>
  <em>
    <span>making love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting one glance Levi’s grasp searched for hold on the oil vial and after a few attempts he finally grabbed it, not breaking up the contact between their lips once. He wouldn’t separate their mouths until they were choking, until they were lacking oxygen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were breathing in the air that had been filling their lungs already, that was already warm and humid, that was stained by their scent and taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without paying much attention to his fingers, Levi dipped his fingers into the opening of the vial and only pulled them out after they were coated in a thorough layer of thick oil. It ran down his hand slowly, which was why he hurried a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting the container fall onto the mattress after closing it, he laid his dry hand onto Eren’s buttcrack and pulled his cheeks apart with each two fingers. The brunet man whined in anticipation and impatience; he knew what came next and he looked forward to Levi’s skilled fingers tearing him apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright?”, the Captain asked nevertheless with a surprisingly soft voice, when Eren did end the kiss after all, and fondled his jaw with the tip of his nose, nosing the crook of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fingertip danced across the rosy hole, making the man on his lap twitch in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Eren confirmed with a whimper. “Levi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.... I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Levi needed to hear, before he gently inserted one of the coated digits into the already slightly opened entry. He appreciated the cleaning prior to this activity as always, not only due to the hygiene, but also because it sped up the prepping. Additionally because Eren was moaning from the new stimulation, from the finger that was hugged tightly and not nearly fulfilling enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi peppered Eren’s neck in butterfly kisses, while he stretched him open gradually, and soon one became two. Steady and careful motions that reminded one of scissors made the brunet man shiver and grow in tightness and volume, when one of the fingers brushed his prostate. Soon, the Captain pressured said spot, enjoying all the nasty sounds, and a needy moan left Eren’s throat. His length leaked precum, its head was flushing red in neglect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Levi… You we-were serious…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I was. What let you think I was joking?”, Levi hushed him with a raspy voice and rubbed Eren’s lower back, when two weren’t efficient anymore and ony three could please the man. So he added his ring finger. “Sssh… You’re doing so well, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tan back arched when Levi hit his prostate again while simultaneously rubbing the head of Eren’s dick with his thumb. Due to the motion, the precum that had accumulated there was now spread over the pink tip, and then also along his shaft when the Captain jammed his fist up and down around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearing his climax, Eren’s groans became breathier and louder, almost like the pants of an animal in heat, especially when Levi varied the speed with both hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you holding back?”, he asked his partner soon, when his hand that did its number on his crotch became wetter and slicker, while the fingers inside were squeezed dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren nodded, Levi bit down on his shoulder, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a mark. “Let go, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pearly white met porcelain skin, a raw moan fell from his lips and the heat tightened around Levi’s fingers, until Eren let himself fall from the high and be caught again in grounding arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his lover’s lust-twisted face did it to the Captain, his lower middle feeling incredibly hot. Their bodies were already sweaty and sticky, but neither one was to be bothered by it, as it only sealed them together, made it harder to separate from each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep breaths de- and inflated Eren’s lungs, pressed their chest together and cleared his head from mind-blowing pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already exhausted?”, Levi questioned with an amused spark in his grey eyes, while he pulled his digits carefully out of Eren’s behind, to not cause further uncomfort due to overstimulation. He then placed several mellow kisses on the spot behind his lover’s ears and massaged his lower back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain’s own, almost painfully hard erection was caged between their bellies, enclosed from all directions in the smooth warmth; however he would wait until Eren came down from his high. He would have lied if he had been denied his prize, but Levi was relieved more than anything that nothing had changed, at least so far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lied in his arms, mostly satisfied and yearning for more his lover’s touch, craving and hoping for it. His green eyes held so much love, lust and trust; his smile genuine, idiotic and enamoured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I was already exhausted, you old fart,” he joked before he connected their lips once again in a hungry fashion, wanting to claim his mouth with his tongue and asking for permission to do so. “I can’t get enough of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His short break seemed over when Eren jerked his hips against Levi’s to create an arousing friction, which was why he repeated his action once again with the same roll of his hips. Filthy sounds spilled from their lips in pleasure, sending a pulsating sensation down to his groin again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi grabbed Eren’s waist, his hands still dirty from oil and sperm, and intensified his grip, because he knew that his partner loved being handled. And apparently, he was successful, as the man on top of him mewled quietly into his mouth, following his lead when the Captain let his head fall back against the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They allowed themselves plenty of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Levi’s hands found their way back to his lover’s behind, which was given the proper treatment - stroking, massaging and slapping -, while Eren continued to hump him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their bellies were sticky and nothing more than tools; they sandwiched their erections between them, while their precum created a slippery, hot mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take a lot of time until Eren was sporting a hard-on again, sensitive to the meeting of their skin, their cocks, their lips joined together for a passionate, a desperate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, please,” Eren started begging, gasping into his lover’s mouth with hot puffs of wasted air, and bit his own lip in order to stay quiet while his neck was suddenly sucked on, graced with claret marks. “Fuck me already, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient, hm?” Levi teased his partner, before biting down on a soft spot on that delicious neck, salty from sweat, and ran a hand over Eren’s luscious globes, before he dipped his digits in the crack and spread his cheeks again. His fingertips ghosted over the waiting entrance, which tried to suck them in and he enjoyed all the sounds Eren was still letting slip past his lips. “Do you want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Come on, sit up, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet man above him stilled his hips and sat up as he followed his partner’s orders. Eren’s eyelids were hanging low and his face was flushed as well as the skin down to his chest, the look in his eyes clouded with lust and love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to ride you,” Eren said after catching his breath, already moving his hips in circular motions again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi straightened his back when he propped himself up on his elbows, which caused a needy whine at the loss of his fingers at a certain place of Eren’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s stopping you?” he wondered with a slight grin, giving his lover the permission to fulfill their needs, and handed him the bottle of oil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wasted no time as he poured oil over his digits and took Levi’s erection in said hand, feeling the precum and oil mix while he began to move his balled fist, spreading the slippery fluid all over his partner’s throbbing length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while Levi bit onto his lower lip, observing his lover’s face, twisted in excitement and impatience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep pumping me like this, I won’t last long,” he reminded him with gritted teeth when Eren’s hand didn’t let up on his cock. His veins had already began to pop out a little, the pressure was almost unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff, old man,” Eren huffed in fake annoyance, which stunned Levi at first, but their connected lips made sure he was merely joking. “If you fall asleep, I will destroy your cleaning supplies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t fall asleep, you idiot. I’m gonna make your head spin,” Levi growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren lifted himself up from his lap, grabbed his partner’s erection again with gentle fingers and lined it up with his own entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time. You’re doing so good, precious.” Levi’s voice was deep and rich; reassuring Eren was one of his priorities during sex, even when they had times in which he was a more demanding partner, a more dominating completion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With soft touches Levi caressed Eren’s quivering thigh while his tip nudged against his rim, making both of them shudder in pleasure. Seconds later, the brunet man sank down slowly, filling the emptiness inside him with Levi’s hot length and enveloping it with his damp heat at the same time. Give-and-take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was sucking all of his lover’s hardness in, there was neither dry friction nor pain - except for the slight stretch as Levi was one of the thicker kind, but that was inevitable. Finally, he bottomed out and his cheeks met the pale thighs again. He let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sat up with caution, not wanting to cause discomfort, and planted kisses on the tan chest while rubbing his lower back. “You feel so good, Eren, so tight and warm. Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, baby, just need a second,” Eren whispered, embracing Levi and stroking his slightly damp hair while adjusting to the fullness. “You feel good as well… Fuck, I missed this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no warning when he clashed his lips against Levi’s after he had pulled on the black, silky strands of hair to face him. Teeth clacked and noses were squished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Eren added and caught his lover’s porcelain face with his hands to connect their foreheads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t need to be told twice, not missing a beat, when he answered, “I love you, too, Eren.” He massaged his lower back, fondling the tender flesh where his hard, strained muscles met his behind. Meanwhile, Levi’s other hand was occupied with petting the soft, quivering thighs that were still resting on his own. “And… I missed you, as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could have been relief that flashed in those green ocean eyes, but Levi couldn’t tell due to all the pure affection held in them that captivated him. Additionally, he was feeling guilty about it because it actually did sent a jolt down his spine, right to his dick, making it twitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell,” Eren chuckled with a dirty grin, before grinding slightly back and forth. “I think I’m ready. Now make love to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Demanding little shit,” Levi commented before lifting those gorgeous hips up, his fingernails leaving soft, red marks in Eren's tan skin. Eren went along without missing a beat, rising on his knees until he was straddling Levi's lap. Eren's hard length, red and wet, was right in front of Levi's face, but he had serious trouble enjoying the view with the way Eren tightened his hole around the very tip of Levi's cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” the brunet whined, wiggling his hips in an attempt to finally get the friction and pleasure he was craving. “Don’t you dare even think about teasing me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flames of desire dared to burn alive or distinguish themselves if this knot inside of him wasn’t losing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” That was the only signal Eren received before he was pushed down by his hips, back onto the waiting lap only to be impaled by Levi’s hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a yelp in surprise, but it quickly turned into a loud moan as his body recognized the pleasure. Eren’s hands scrambled up on Levi’s upper body, grabbing him by the shoulders and holding onto him for support. His partner had his way with him, fully in control over his hips and pleasure. He laid all his trust into Levi, letting himself fall and be caught again every time.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi savored every second of it, loving the way Eren’s tight heat sucked him in greedily, the way it embraced and squeezed around his rock-hard length. It was also extremely delightful to him to feel his tip being caught up at the pink rim, preventing him from leaving Eren’s excited body, longing for pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them knew they would be sore the next day, their muscles would be aching. But it would just be another fragment of the night they spent together, an evidence of their intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of seeing Eren walk around with a neck full of hickeys, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> hickeys, was enough to keep the slow rhythm they established. Levi could not resist at all, he placed his lips on that flawless neck again and started sucking on the tender skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved leaving marks on Eren’s body. White nail scratches on his back, purple love-bites all over his skin- but preferably where they were easy to spot -, red handprints on his ass cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although those marks would vanish after some time, their love would last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren mewled at the new, additional sensation and pressed his body onto Levi’s, his fingers clawing on the flexing biceps. He knew what it did to his lover, so he scraped him on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And damn, he really got what he had asked for, a smack on his ass. The stinging, followed by the sensual prickling, had him crying out loud and grinding his hips down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Playing dirty, hm?”, Levi murmured as his lips played with an amused grin and his hot breaths tickled Eren’s neck. “Pushing my buttons…” His teeth caught onto his partner’s earlobe, biting into it gently to hear a pleased sigh. “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I just want- want you to get faster”, Eren suggested, his voice painted with impatience, and started to move his hips, resisting Levi’s grasp on his thighs, before earning another slap on the ass. And he didn’t go slow, no, he slammed down on him as if his life depended on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A surprised moan escaped from Levi’s lips in response because Eren’s heat was gripping him, squeezing him desperately. “Faster, you say?”, he questioned, voice raw from grunting quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”, Eren wanted to say, but all that left his throat was a broken moan; just as he had lowered his hips again, Levi had thrusted upwards. “Ohmygod</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, fuck- Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pleased that his partner was enjoying himself, he kept the speed up, meeting him halfway and jamming his cock into the tight hole. “You like it?”, Levi whispered in attempt to make Eren sensitive for audible sensations; the clapping sound of their skin meeting, the slurp-like noise everytime Eren sank down, the monotone of Levi’s hand connecting with his flushed behind, everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, fuck, please,” his lover spat out between needy moans and quiet sighs, “don’t stop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was losing himself in pleasure, sobs escaped his pink lips. His ass was fucked and occasionally smacked, his leaking erection was caged between their stomachs and his neck was covered in purples and reds. Moreover, Levi’s soft moans and grunts, his hot touches were turning him on, lifting him even more into higher spirits which each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lover was no better, he felt himself growing close, his thrusts becoming more erratic and shallow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Levi sighed, the tight pulling in his balls worsening each second. “I’m close- Honey...” He felt warm, sweat was running down his temples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Eren was having none of it, he stilled their hips and resisted the tempting sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what the fuck? I thought I shouldn’t stop.” Levi hugged his partner with furrowed eyebrows, but Eren shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really expect that I would let you come this easily? We haven’t been intimate for a hot minute.” He pressed his lips to Levi’s forehead, before he untangled himself out of his arms and pushed him back, down onto the mattress. “Lay back and enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grin appeared on Levi’s lips, smug and excited. “Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cadet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laid his hands on Levi’s pecs, enjoying the feeling of muscles beneath his fingertips. He flicked one of the pink nipples to tease his lover, feeling a slight twitch against his inner walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, so sensitive.” He considered fondling them, but he refused to give in to the impulse as he didn’t want this night to end soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Levi urged him, cheeks flushed with desire and caressed the thighs, the oh so perfect thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren obeyed the silent command, just not in the way Levi had imagined. He ground his hips down in slight, circular motions, ever so slowly. He wanted to calm both of their libidos, wanted to make this intimate moment last as long as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And fuck, it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Eren biting on his lip, concentrating on his agonizingly slow movements and how fucked he looked - hickeys, sex hair, glistening thanks to sweat and pre-cum. Damn him for being so gorgeous with his whole-body flush and half-closed lids - it was driving him crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Eren started to move up and down the tiniest bit, only to wiggle with his ass and sink down again. When he did so, he either gasped or sucked in a sharp breath, the pleasure from gentle sex overwhelmed him for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet every time when Levi dared to thrust upwards because he couldn’t bear the constant friction and heat, Eren smacked his arm. “Do I have to tie you up?”, he murmured with a pouty mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind,” Levi said playfully. “It would switch up the usual stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had to ban the image from his head or else he might have lost control. “Shut up,” he grumbled, grinding down with more need and shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Levi was rather average in size, his thickness and the fact that he reached Eren’s prostate made up for it, so both were enjoying this affectionate, slow sex very much. Soon both of them had reached their patience’s peak, so Eren started with a faster rhythm and didn’t care anymore if Levi actually lied there motionless or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He welcomed it, because his legs started to ache, exhaustion washing over his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi… would you-,” Eren was trying to ask for a little help, but he didn’t need to finish the question, as his partner pulled him on top of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Wondered when you would give in.” Levi wasted no time when he placed his feet on the mattress, propping up his bottom half, and hugged his lover tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There shared a passionate kiss, however Eren had to break away from it as Levi started thrusting into him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard and fast,</span>
  </em>
  <span> making him cry out his name. “Levi! Fuck, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohmygodyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, scream, I don’t care anymore,” his partner reassured him, getting turned on by how sexy Eren’s reactions were, and found a rhythm both of them enjoyed equally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi felt himself coming close to his orgasm once more, the knot in his stomach built up again, and so fast. His dick was throbbing almost painfully inside Eren whose walls clenched around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunet man buried his face in Levi’s shoulder, biting down between the sobs and moans he released, until he suddenly screamed. “That spot, hit it again- yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh god- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please- Levi-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eren’s fingernails scratched over his partner’s body, leaving fine lines, thin white strings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good, Eren. So good for me, tight and sucking me in, you’re wonderful,” Levi praised Eren, fully aware that it would push him closer to his limit. “Fuck, I’m close, my love...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please- yes, come inside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eren gasped against Levi’s neck before connecting their lips once again for a heated kiss - partly to handle all this pleasure, as he was just barely able to contain himself, as well. “I’m close, too- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi could tell, his lover’s erection was spilling pre-cum like crazy, so he used all the strength he had left in his exhausted muscles for the last few, but forceful thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the angle seemed to be the right as well, because Eren squeezed him, it was almost like an actual grip, and a satisfied moan fell from his tongue, ringing in his ears while his orgasm brought him ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took for Levi, not to mention his partner’s lust-torn face, and the knot was lose, he was coming and shooting his hot seed into Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They clung onto each other, their soft pants filling the room. Their hearts were still racing, recovering from their high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” It was Levi who said it first, and planted kisses to Eren’s shoulders. “You are wonderful, honey. That was marvelous. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘m fine,” Eren answered and nuzzled his head in the crook of Levi’s neck, who chuckled at the response. “Jus’ tired… Worn out. Won’t shit right for days. Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, let me care for you then?” He didn’t want to rush Eren, both of them were still clouded with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” the brunet man purred contenly, snuggling closer into his arms, yet he winced. “Pull out, you ass,” Eren grumbled, not really mad, but he was uncomfortable, the overstimulation was bothering him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded, before gently removing his flaccid dick from the sensitive skin. “Sorry,” he apologized and placed his lips on Eren’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both lied there for one, two minutes in complete and utter silence while their bodies adjusted to the regulation of dopamine with content mimics of relaxation plastered on their faces. Every now and then they shared a sweet kiss or scooted closer to one another. The smell of sex was almost as strong as a solid object, it was omnipresent, and would not evaporate until the next time air was let in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nosed along his partner’s sweaty collar bones and nudged him. “I’d like to wash us off, if you don’t mind. Or would you rather sleep in jizz?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren mumbled only at first, his voice coarse and his jaw tired, before he nodded and pushed his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. “Carry me,” he purred in order to coax Levi in, leaving his bribe in form of kisses on his fair skin again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I had been planning on getting you clean here,” the Captain responded and scratched Eren’s nape before his fingers travelled upwards, over his scalp and through the messy hair. “But I guess I can fulfill your wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat up together and when they had straightened their backs, they connected their lips once again for a chaste kiss, frail yet firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wrapped Eren’s legs around his waist and supported his weight with one hand each on his lower back and one of his thighs before he stood up and pushed his lover flush against himself. Piercing pain shot through his limbs, not more than a quiet “hngh” left his throat though, so he continued walking to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However the aching didn’t go unnoticed; his muscles tensed under Eren’s touch where he grasped for security. “Your leg…,” he mumbled when he was reminded of his partner’s pain, and so he squirmed in his strong arms, trying to get down. “Let me go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorted in amusement. “I doubt that you can walk. Or at least without looking like you shat your pants.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived in the bathroom, the Captain lowered Eren onto the wooden stool and ruffled his hair to distract him from his own pain. He then filled a bucket with water, dunked a sponge into it and made sure to rub the soap in. Afterwards, Levi brought the washing tool onto his lover’s skin and cleaned him gently to free him from filth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man loved this activity. Levi loved cleaning Eren, because they could be together, touch each other in an intimate way and practice basic hygiene. Thinking about it made him realize how dumb it sounded, but hygiene and cleanliness had always been one of the most important things to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi blamed his place of birth, the terrible place he grew up in. His mother had bathed him, had brushed his hair and had brushed the dirt from his cheeks with her thumb. His mother… Had she died with a light heart? Had she reached all her ambitions? Had she regretted giving birth to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny had never told him about her. Only right before he died. All the time, the man he had looked up to as a kid, the man he had seen as a father figure… He had been his uncle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if there were other relatives?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should he try to find them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi?”, Eren’s voice broke through, tearing open the gate to reality once again, and his warm, sunny hand grabbed his lover’s wrist. “Is something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grey eyes focused on the green gaze, before he shook his head in denial and as an attempt to clear his head. “Should something be wrong?”, Levi replied in a counterquestion and stared at Eren’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re rubbing the same spot over and over. My skin is starting to get irritated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Levi noticed the red blemish as well and he replaced the sponge with his free hand, only to feel the hotness and draw in light, vanishing lines. There were even some pieces of skin that had shed. “I was lost in thoughts. Does it hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren planted a kiss on his partner’s forehead and took the sponge from him, interlacing their fingers on both their hands. “Don’t worry about that. It’ll regenerate in the matter of seconds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he mentioned it again, the redness crept away visibly and, unfortunately, the temporary love scars disappeared as well. The bite marks, the scratches and the hickeys faded too quickly and Levi would have renewed them on the spot, but it would have been in vain considering they would always vanish, no matter how both of them craved them to be tattoos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furthermore, he held Eren’s heart in his hands. That was all he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi proceeded to clean his lover, and rushed to wash himself off as well, drying both of them with a somewhat fluffy towel. With a safe grip he lifted Eren back into his arms and lost himself for a second in that very moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tan arms radiated warmth and entangled the Captain; and although it was he who carried the brunet man, he felt as if it was Eren who carried him. His embrace was like a place where he wanted to be forever. Secure, dear and… home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi lowered Eren onto the mattress and kissed his forehead. “I’ll open the window. Get yourself cozy,” he informed him and cradled the back of his head while he waited for a response as he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of just disappearing out of reach after they were so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as always, he was given an assertive smile, before Eren pulled the blanket over the dirty bed sheet and laid down afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain stepped away and walked behind his desk, where he opened the window.Fresh and chill air bordered him, enveloped his figure and earned him goosebumps while the thick stuffiness and the hot passion diluted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man enjoyed the sight; the dark blue heaven’s tent with its infinite amount of white fireflies and the black silhouettes of trees in the foreground. It seemed so unreal, the sky being so bright with all the yellow, pink and orange hues while the ground was so dark without torches and candles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that how the sky thought about them as well? Maybe every little light lit by humans was a star in the sky’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However before he could waste any more thoughts on brainless ideas, Levi returned to his bed and laid down in front of Eren who preferred sleeping near the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tired arms wrapped around the pale torso, pulling the man closer to the warm chest that waited to be used as a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t keep it a secret that he enjoyed listening to Eren’s heart beat when they slept together in one bed. It was reassuring, this never-ending, consistent ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”, the Captain asked and let his head rest on his lover’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren slid his fingers through the black hair and loved the silky feeling at the sensitive, nerve-rich skin. “I’m okay,” he answered him with a teasing grin and observed how Levi’s shoulders untensed. “If anything was to bother me, I’d tell you, my love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually that wasn’t even necessary though, because if there was an issue, Levi would already be working on the solution. He noticed problems before anybody else did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you rest assured now?”, Eren required to know, his voice rough and faded. “At least regarding one thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi closed his eyes and nodded. “Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he had less to worry about at night, now he could sleep easier next to Eren, who was already drifting off to sleep with a mellow smile.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-x-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other side of the bed was cold when he woke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never get used it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rays of sunshine flooded his face, drowned him in brightness until he shook off the sleepiness and sat up straight to start the day the sun had started to supersede the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rubbed his closed eyes and yawned to awaken his facial muscles from the paralyzing tiredness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A new morning, a new day. A new chance to change his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With slow steps he reached the window and opened it, inviting the cool morning breeze into his house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, his gaze rested on the light greyish blue that was met with timid azure at the border between sky and ocean. The sound of the sea helped him sleep in lonely nights and the longer he stared at the sparkling waves the more he missed the reason why his bed was as big as it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had half a year already passed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the midday sun shone upon the little garden, a wain stopped by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean hopped off first before he held out his hands for Mikasa to help her get to the ground safely - like the gentleman he was for his dear one. Then he set his foot onto the little step and placed his hat onto the seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long time no see, kiddos,” Levi greeted them as they walked up the path to the wooden hut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were still recognizable, although they had clearly aged, especially when you considered the amount of time that had gone by since they were all part of Squad Levi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they would always be his kids, no matter how old they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Mikasa who offered her hand out first, and Jean followed with shaking the older man’s hand but not without placing the other one onto his upper arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain,” he said and seemed somewhat sheepish because of the nickname their then-superior had given them. “We aren’t kids anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi, however, ignored his reminder and led both visitors into his house with a simple gesture, opened the door for them beforehand. “What brings you here?”, he wondered and let the door fall shut when both guests were inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We wanted to see you again,” Mikasa replied while she examined the interior. It was cozy and somewhat simplistic, but that was probably because he didn’t want to spend more money than he owned. “We have interesting news that you might like to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven-haired man placed the pot on the oven and lit the fire, nodding mindlessly. “Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to offer them seats at the table, as they already walked towards the table. Jean pulled out a chair for Mikasa who sat down slowly, before she scratched her belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Connie doing?”, Levi asked them. “I haven’t seen him since… last year, I think. He came by before Christmas.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean chose the chair next to the woman and grabbed her hand gently, brushing over her thigh gently while doing so. “Connie is doing well. He said he met someone. Said she was nice and pretty, would come to his farm everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gonna stay around,” Mikasa added and shared an intimate gaze with her husband, before she watched Levi prepare some tea. “I have a feeling for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she glanced around once again, she asked, “Apropos ‘around’, where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Levi answered genuinely and poured the water into the cups when it was boiling hot. He added the teabags then and brought his guests their beverage, until he took his own and sat down on the opposite of the table. “Now, tell me, what are the news?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean and Mikasa glanced at each other and smiled softly, their eyes were glittering in joy. “We’re expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised by this information, Levi froze and stopped stirring his tea. “A child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the soon-to-be-mother answered, tilting her head to the side. “We’re about four months into the pregnancy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, the former Captain just stared at them with an unreadable expression which made the young parents grow somewhat worried, but he then nodded and stared into the watery tea, hiding a little grin. “I see. Congratulations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaling a deep breath, Jean thanked him and laid an arm around his partner. “You are the first one to know about it from the old squad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Levi replied in appreciation and his heart had not beat this light in a long time. “Are you already done with your house, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head. “Not yet. And Jean won’t let me help either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, of course not, honey. You’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I chopped wood with broken ribs. I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean sighed. “No. We talked about this before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll talk about it again. I can-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi interrupted their bickering. “I will help you,” he decided and didn’t avert his gaze from the cup of tea. “You can’t give birth to a child in an unfinished home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The parents were caught off guard by the man’s offer, but they didn’t decline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the evening, they travelled back home, leaving Levi to himself again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waved them goodbye with a still hand as they disappeared in the shadows of the forest, the torch being their only light source. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could have stayed the night, but Mikasa had a doctor’s appointment the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he entered his house again though, Levi walked around the house and sat on the wooden bench near the cliff. The grey eyes were locked on the full moon that grazed the night sky in his whole, round, white beauty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What had his life become?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was plain, to put it simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it worth living?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stared at the edge of the cliff and then again at the millions of stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing left for him to do except for living.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His senses intensified upon the sound of someone approaching him, the footsteps were careless and almost hidden behind the song of the ocean and the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you sitting outside for?”, the breeze carried the soft voice to his ears and a pair of firm hands invited themselves onto Levi’s shoulders. “It’s freezing cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then warm me up,” the man demanded and listened to the angelic chuckle that ringed through the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bench was shared by the two of them and their fingers were intertwined. “I hope you excuse the length of my stay in the city. There were some important matters I had to take care of.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi turned his head over to the other man and observed him closely.The green eyes stood out, their brightness a source of light to guide one out of darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back now. It’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teeth stood in the darkness when the man’s lips curled into a wide smile. “I missed you, too,” he said and leaned in for a kiss, which he was granted. “There are a lot of buildings in the making. Have you thought about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded and squeezed the man’s hand gently. “I did,” he admitted, but gave no answer to the unspoken question. “Would you stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laid an arm around his lover’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Forever and always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, Levi wore a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! c:</p>
<p>Kudos &amp; comments are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>